


Forgiveness

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck, TW: Suicide, tw: character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gamzee's sober rampage, Karkat has forgiven him. However, it might be too late for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> TW: SUICIDE
> 
> Sadstuck. Sadstuck, everywhere.

Karkat’s legs gave out, and he sank to his knees, eyes wide with horror. “Gamzee...” He whispered, staring in shock. “Gamzee, oh, gog...”

He swallowed, tears brimming in his eyes and then spilling, streaming down his face. “Gamzee, you were getting better...”

I’M SORRY.

“Gamzee...no...”

Gamzee’s body was limp, hanging from a rope tied to the ceiling fan. His toes barely brushed the floor, the worn carpet seeming to reach for the troll’s trademark indigo shoes. 

“Gamzee, you promised me that you were getting better!” Karkat screamed, voice breaking on the last syllable. “You promised!”

Gamzee’s corpse simply continued hanging, head craned to the side at an unnatural angle. The words written on the wall, I’M SORRY, were written in sloppy, indigo letters. Gamzee’s blood. His wrists were both slit, two identical puddles on the floor where the liquid had dripped as he hung. 

Karkat screamed, voice rough and wild with pain. “How could you leave me here alone with these idiots?!”

He sank to the floor in a sort of fetal position. “Gamzee...I forgave you...”

Within the hour, a second body dangled beside Gamzee, a second message written on the wall beneath the first. 

I FORGIVE YOU.


End file.
